Finding Love Right Next Door
by iL0vemanga
Summary: I was in love with my best friend's brother. Aren't I just the perfect cliche?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is just an idea I had going around in my head. I know it's kind of cliche.**

* * *

><p>Like every day I came to the back of the school and went to our hill to wait for him. I was lying under the shade of the huge oak tree that resided on the top of the hill. I could feel the blades of grass underneath me. The mild spring breeze felt good against my skin.<p>

I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed and before I knew it I had fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for but I was awoken by the feeling of someone laying down beside me. I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the sunlight poking through the branches of the big oak tree disturbing the shade.

I looked over to see my best friend Inuyasha. He was lying beside me with his arms behind his head and his golden eyes hidden. His long silver hair rested beside him and his two fuzzy ears twitched on the top of his head reacting to the breeze.

I turned on my side to face him, "When did you get here?"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards me, "I haven't been here too long. Sorry practice ran late again wolf shit pissed me off and we kind of started fighting."

I giggled thinking how typical of Inuyasha and Kouga that was. They were always fighting and arguing about something.

Inuyasha gave me one of his toothy grins letting one of his fangs hang out of his mouth. "You laughing at me?" I laughed some more and nodded my head yes.

His golden eyes sparkled with mischief. Before I could even move he had leaned over me and started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes. "Mercy Inuyasha! I surrender! Please stop!"

Inuyasha stopped his merciless attack and stood up offering me his hand. I accepted and looked up at him. "You ready to go home Rin?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I grabbed his hand and started running down the hill dragging him with me. When we reached the bottom we started our familiar trek home.

We both walked quietly side by side enjoying the silence and then Inuyasha decided to break it. "Rin how long have we been best friends?

I looked up at Inuyasha I was caught off guard by his random question. "Ever since kindergarten and I was your girlfriend for like a day.

He smirked at me, "Oh come on Rin are you still mad about that? I thought we were past that! Besides you pushed me down on the ground for dumping you. I'm pretty sure that makes us even."

I skipped ahead of him and started walking backwards in front of him smiling at him. "I don't know Inuyasha I was at a very impressionable age. Maybe that's why I haven't had a boyfriend."

Inuyasha started shaking his head, "The reason you don't have a boyfriend is because you have a huge crush on Sesshomaru which I still don't understand. Guys at school throw themselves at you so it's definitely not because nobody likes you."

I ignored his comment about Sesshomaru, "People that are already in a relationship wouldn't understand!" I stuck my tongue out at him for good measure.

Inuyasha started running towards me and grabbed my waist throwing me over his shoulder with his demon strength. "Inuyasha put me down!"

"Nope that's what you get for sticking your tongue out at me now we're going to walk the rest of the way home just like this. I don't even care if people start staring."

I groaned, "Inuyasha the neighbors already think we're crazy don't make it worse!"

As kids Inuyasha and I did some crazy things. One time we set a firework off in the neighborhood mail box. We got dirty look for weeks from our neighbors. Living right next door to each other was an added bonus to our friendship.

I started beating on Inuyasha's back with my fists and groaned, "Inuyasha!"

Realizing he was going to stay true to his word I gave up and just waited for the ride to be over. When we made it to our court he put me down.

As soon as I regained my balance I punched him in the chest playfully. "You're such a jerk!"

Inuyasha chuckled and hugged me, "You know you love me! I mean why else would you come to the school on spring break just to walk me home."

It was true it was spring break but I still went to the school everyday to walk home with Inuyasha. My day didn't feel complete without seeing him at least once.

"You should be grateful you have a best friend like me!" I pointed my thumb towards myself dramatically.

Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed at me. I'll call you tomorrow and we can plan something. I made plans to go on a date with Kagome tonight."

I smirked at him and punched his shoulder, "Oooo someone's got a hot date with his hot girlfriend tonight."

When I saw a light pink dust his cheeks from my teasing I giggled. Inuyasha was embarrassed so easily. I started walking towards my house backwards.

"Kaede and I are coming to your house later for dinner. Your mom invited us so maybe I'll get to see you before your date. See you later best friend!"

Inuyasha waved at me, "See you later Rin.

* * *

><p>I looked over at the house to see my dad standing there waiting for me. I walked the rest of the way to my house. When I got inside I gave my dad a big hug. My dad owned his own company so he traveled a lot. He had just been on a business trip in Mulan. That was part of the reason Kaede lived with us after mom died he didn't want me to be alone in the house. I always missed him when he was gone.<p>

He hugged me back tightly, "How's my girl doing? Did you miss me?"

I pulled back far enough so I could see his face, "You already know the answer to that Dad of course I missed you. How was your trip?"

My dad laughed boisterously it was comforting. "It was fine but I really wanted to get back home to you and Kaede. I was missing my family.

We let go of each other and walked into the living room to see Kaede fast asleep with her knitting in her hand. I tiptoed over to her and gently pulled the knitting away, grabbed the blanket that hung over the back of the couch, and covered her with it. I tiptoed my way back over to my dad.

He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned up against him, "It's good to have you home dad."

My dad kissed my forehead and then pulled away and started climbing the stairs. "Good to be home Rin."

* * *

><p>Not too long after my dad went upstairs I went upstairs to my bedroom. I plopped down on the stool in front of my white canvas. I picked up my pastels and started drawing. An hour later I finished. It was a drawing of Kaede sleeping on the couch and not to toot my own horn or anything but I think it was pretty good.<p>

Knock! Knock! I turned around on the stool to face my door. "Come in."

My dad opened the door and leaned against it's frame. "Hey Rin. Kaede's awake now and she say's we better head over to the Takhashi's for dinner."

"Okay give me a minute." I started putting my drawing supplies away. My dad nodded his head and closed the door behind him when he left.

I walked into my bathroom that was connected to my room and washed my hands getting the pastel colors off. When I accomplished that task I went back to my room and went to my closet. I decided to wear a pair of lavender wedges with a pretty lavender summer dress I got to match the shoes.

I walked over to my mirror. My straight waist length raven black hair was down, I put on some eyeliner to make my brown eyes pop, and my dress went down to my knees. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I walked down the stairs to see my dad and Kaede waiting by the door.

My dad looked at me and smiled. "You look pretty Rin."

Before I could reply Kaede was scooting us out the door, "Yes, yes she looks very pretty now let's go we don't want show up late and be rude." My dad and I laughed at Kaede's impatience. We all walked next door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha opened the door swiftly he looked like he had run to the door. He probably thought we were Kagome.<p>

My dad chuckled, "Calm down son it's just us."

Inuyasha smiled a little, "It's good to see you Uncle Tomoya."

My dad clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and walked inside with Kaede following behind him. I stood at the door with Inuyasha. He looked me up and down.

"You look nice for just eating dinner with the family."

"Thanks I guess."

I pushed him inside and we walked into the living room. Kaede and my dad had already made themselves comfortable and were sitting on the couch. Mine and Inuyasha's dad were already in conversation.

Not wanting to interrupt I walked over to Inuyasha's dad and kissed him on the forehead, "Good to see you Uncle Taisho."

He smiled up at me, "Good to see you too Rin."

Leaving them to their conversation I walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha's mom Izayoi cooking dinner. I had a mischievous thought and decided to go through with it.

She was spinning some salad in the salad spinner and I slowly came up behind her, "Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" she turned around to see it was just me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Young lady are you trying to give me a heart attack." she tried to keep a stern expression but ended up smiling when all the demons in the house ran to the kitchen.

I started cracking up and gave Izayoi a hug, "I love you and I'm so sorry I just couldn't resist."

Getting the gist of what happened the demons of the house gave me a disapproving look. They all went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>When the door bell rang I ran to the door getting there before Inuyasha could. I opened the door to see Kagome standing there. She looked gorgeous her wavy black hair was down, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she smiled, and she was wearing some shorts with a pair of boots, and a floral short sleeved shirt. She wore black eyeliner with smoky eye shadow.<p>

I leaned against the door frame, "Your so pretty!" I squealed and gave her a hug.

She smiled at me, "Not looking too bad yourself Rin." She said hugging me back.

While we were hugging she whispered, "Wouldn't be trying to impress a certain demon would you Rin?"

Inuyasha walked up behind me, "She probably was. Sesshomaru comes over for dinner all the time."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from his girlfriend and he gave her a hug himself.

He pulled away from her and looked her up and down, "You look beautiful Kagome."

She blushed and looked down at the ground. Inuyasha smirked cockily. I decided to tease them, "Awww you guys are so cute!"

My comment made them both blush. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out the door. Inuyasha gave me a wave as they left. I closed the door behind them and went back to the kitchen where Izayoi was cooking dinner. I didn't even offer to help because I knew she would never accept it. Izayoi always insisted that we were guests and we just needed to relax when either Kaede or I offered to help.

* * *

><p>I was about to go to the living room to hang out with Kaede, Uncle Taisho, and dad but I heard the door open. I walked over to the entryway to see Sesshomaru walking in. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were similar in the fact that they both had long silver hair and golden eyes but other then that they were completely different. Inuyasha was cocky but he could be sweet when he wanted to be. Sesshomaru was more composed and quiet. His attitude towards others was kind of cold but he could be nice sometimes. Inuyasha was a half demon and Sesshomaru was a full blooded demon. Inuyasha had puppy dog ears. Sesshomaru had two purple almost red marks donning each cheek, pointed ears, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.<p>

Sesshomaru looked up at me and I walked towards him. I gave him a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist it felt so good to be hugged by him.

I pulled away first knowing I wouldn't want to let go if I hugged him any longer. "Hey Sesshomaru. It's good to see you. I feel like I never see you anymore."

Sesshomaru looked me up and down, "You look nice."

I smiled knowing he was trying to avoid the subject of him coming home more often. His dad and Izayoi always bugged him about it. Sesshomaru lived at home until he was eighteen and then when he got into college he lived at the dorms. Now Sesshomaru worked for his father at Takhashi Corporation. He was twenty two now and I was only eighteen sometimes I felt like we were so far apart.

"Thanks," I replied

When we walked into the kitchen everybody was sitting down at the table in the attached dining room.

Taisho looked up at us relieved. "Finally we can eat!"

I shook my head. Sesshomaru looked more like his dad then Inuyasha did but Inuyasha acted a lot more like Taisho then Sesshomaru.

I went and sat by my dad and Sesshomaru sat next to Izayoi. We all ate in silence.

Well until Izayoi got fed up with the quiet and smiled over at me, "So Rin I heard from Inuyasha that Kohaku asked you out again and you turned him down again."

I looked from her to my dad and back again my eyes wide, "Izayoi!"

Izayoi looked at my dad who seemed to be in shock and then at me. "Your not a little girl anymore Rin I'm sure your dad realizes that."

My dad gave me a stern look, "You've never told me about this boy Rin."

I leaned my head back and sighed loudly, "Yeah dad because I never accepted any of his offers so I didn't think it was that important to tell you about it."

I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him staring straight back at me and he didn't look to happy.

I looked away from his gaze, "Can we please change topics?"

"Not so fast Rin I want to know more about this boy." I looked over at my dad like he was crazy. It's not like Kohaku was anyone important.

I stood up from the table, "I don't feel so hungry anymore. Thank you for dinner Izayoi. Excuse me." I walked out the back door and went up the tree house that had been there since me and Inuyasha were little.

* * *

><p>I laid down on the floor of the tree house and closed my eyes. It wasn't too long before I heard someone climbing up. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru. Not who I was expecting but I wasn't complaining either.<p>

He came and sat next to me, "So who's Kohaku?"

I groaned loudly and laid back down on the floor. "Why do you even care?"

Sesshomaru looked at me so seriously that I started to get nervous. He leaned over me. His face was so close to mine. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently and then suddenly bit my bottom lip hard. I opened my eyes to see him giving me such an intense look.

Sesshomaru got back up and went down the tree.

All I could think was what the hell was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sorry guys for updating so late I was watching Marble Hornets with my friend. But anyways I hope you enjoy. I know there's not a whole lot of Rin and Sesshomaru in this chapter but there will be trust me!

* * *

><p>I had decided to stay up in the tree house and wait for Inuyasha to get back from his date with Kagome. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted my dad telling him I would probably spend the night.<p>

I couldn't help but think about the kiss Sesshomaru and I shared. I couldn't decide whether I was happy or upset about it. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Inuyasha until he was sitting right next to me. He took off the jacket he was wearing and put it around my shoulders. I looked at him and smiled and then leaned my head against his shoulder.

He rested his head against mine, "What's wrong Rin?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "You have to promise not to be mad."

I could feel him nodding his head in agreement.

"Sesshomaru kissed me." I waited for Inuyasha to respond.

There was a long silence and then finally he spoke. "Rin I know you really like Sesshomaru but you know he has -

"Yeah I know. Trust me I know that but then why did he kiss me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha moved his head away from mine and sighed, "I don't know Rin I really don't know."

Inuyasha laid on the wood floor of the tree house and I leaned my head against his chest. We stayed silent and then we both let sleep take us.

I woke up to find myself still in the tree house wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. I looked up at Inuyasha's face to see he was awake too.

Inuyasha and I both got up and stretched. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and took us down from the tree house to the ground with his half demon abilities.

I looked at him "That was fun let's do it again!"

Inuyasha started laughing, "Yeah right ."

I gave him a pout, "Aw Inuyasha your no fun!"

He just shook his head and continued to laugh at me. I followed behind him as he went into the kitchen. I could smell coffee. I was about to help myself to some. But when I stepped into the kitchen instead of seeing Inuyasha's parents I saw Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen table with nothing but pajama bottoms on. I could feel my face starting to heat up and turned away from the sight of a half naked Sesshomaru.

"What are you still doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely. I could tell he was still peeved about what I told him last night.

"I didn't want to drive back to my apartment." Sesshomaru said clearly annoyed with Inuyasha questioning him.

I was about to pour myself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the front door. Inuyasha walked over to the entryway to answer it.

"Inuyasha! It's good to see you I missed you!"

I knew that voice it was Kagura. I suddenly felt sick to stomach I felt like such a terrible person for kissing someone else's boyfriend. Deciding I couldn't face her I ran out to the backyard. I could hear Sesshomaru calling my name with worry in his voice but I ignored him. I jumped the fence and hopped into my yard.

I came into the house from the back sliding door trying to be quiet. As soon as I came through the door Kaede was there sitting on the couch while knitting.

She looked up at me and gave me a concerned look, "What's wrong dear?"

My eyes started to water and I ran over to Kaede and hugged her. She hugged me back and rubbed my back soothingly. When I was calmed down enough I told her everything that happened.

She listened to me until I was finished. "Rin I know you love Sesshomaru but maybe it's time to move on. I can see how this is hurting you especially with Kagura in the picture. I just want you to be happy dear."

I smiled through my tears and gave Kaede a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Kaede I'm going to go up to my room and maybe take a nap."

I ran up the stairs to my room shutting the door behind me. I was so glad dad wasn't home right now I did not feel like telling him what was going on with Sesshomaru.

I sat down on my queen sized bed and started thinking that maybe Kaede was right. I should take her advice. Sesshomaru had Kagura so why couldn't I have somebody else.

I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and scrolled through my contacts finding the number I was looking for. I held the phone to my ear as it rang. A deep voice answered. "I'm surprised your calling me Rin considering how much dog boy hates me."

"He doesn't hate you he just doesn't like the fact that you had a crush on his girlfriend. Besides Kouga who could possibly hate you."

Kouga chuckled, "What are you up to Rin?"

"I'm not up to anything I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tomorrow?"

It was quiet for a while. I felt so stupid of course he wouldn't want to go out with me. "I'm sorry Kouga I shouldn't have even asked I thought maybe you lik-

"Hold up Rin. I was just thinking about what was going on tomorrow. Why don't we go to the movies and I'll call you with the details tomorrow."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Sounds good I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe I just asked Kouga out on a date. Inuyasha was going to be pissed off but I knew Kouga was a good guy. Inuyasha was just stubborn so he's held a grudge against Kouga ever since the whole love triangle thing with Kagome.

Kouga respects there relationship now but every once in a while he'll flirt with Kagome to get on Inuyasha's nerves. But lately he's been flirting with me at school so he was the first person I thought to call. I did think about Kohaku but I wasn't really attracted to him. He was sweet but that was it.

I almost had a heart attack when I heard a loud noise. I looked over at my window to see it was Inuyasha landing on my balcony he opened the door and sat down by me on my bed. I hit him so hard he actually yelled.

"What the hell Rin!"

"That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me. You could at least warn me and I'm going out with Kouga tomorrow." I thought maybe if I dropped that in there casually he wouldn't pay any attention to it but I was sadly mistaken.

Inuyasha got up from my bed and looked at me with wide eyes. "What did you just say Rin?"

I smiled as sweetly as I possibly could, "I'm going out with Kouga tomorrow."

"Rin you know how much I hate that guy!"

"I know Inuyasha but it's not like he's a bad guy."

Inuyasha just glared at me and went back out the way he came in. Great now my best friend hated me. I wanted to cry I didn't mean to make him mad I just wanted to move on from this one sided love. I tried calling him but it went straight to voice mail. I guess I was going to have to deal with this in person.

I ran down stairs and slipped on my shoes. "Where are you going Rin?" Kaede asked me.

"I'm just going over to Inuyasha's."

She nodded her head and I ran next door. When I knocked on the front door the last person I wanted to see answered the door.

"Hey Rin I missed you!"

It was Kagura. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table but instead of being half naked he was dressed in a suit.

"Hey Kagura I missed you too." I said trying to be polite.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Sesshomaru looked at me like he was angry. "He was ranting about you going out with the wolf and then went up to the tree house."

I nodded my head and went out to the backyard. I climbed up the tree house to see Inuyasha laying down turned away from me. I went to the other side of him and laid down beside him so I was facing him.

He had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake. "I won't go out with him if you don't want me to. I love you and I wouldn't want a guy to change our friendship."

Inuyasha sighed and then opened his eyes to look at me, "I love you too and I don't care if you go out with the wolf. I guess I just over reacted."

I couldn't help but start smiling.

He smiled back at me and put his hand on my cheek, "But if he hurts you I'll beat his ass."

"Okay I can agree to those terms."

We both lied there for a minute, "Sesshomaru seemed upset about me going out with Kouga."

Inuyasha gave me a surprised look, "We are talking about the guy who never loses his shit ever right?"

I smirked at his cursing, "Yep that's the one."

Inuyasha looked over at me, "Your not going out with Kouga to make Sesshomaru jealous are you?" I punched him in the arm really hard, "Of course not! I really want to try and move on and I like Kouga he's a good guy besides I can't spend the rest of my life pining over Sesshomaru right?"

Inuyasha held his arms obviously in pain, "Damn Rin did you have to hit me that hard?"

I ignored him. I really wished that it was as easy to get over Sesshomaru as I was making it sound but the truth was I still loved him. But maybe I could learn to love somebody else.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll be going out of town tomorrow and won't be back until Wednesday the next week. So I won't be able to update until I get back.

* * *

><p>The tree's branches swayed with the breeze. The shade of the branches gave me relief from the shining sun. It was a beautiful spring day. I was waiting on the hill at the back of school for Inuyasha to get out of practice yet again. Kouga was supposed to take me out later day. I was actually kind of nervous I had never really been on a date. I always thought I was so in love with Sesshomaru that I didn't need to bother with other guys.<p>

I heard footsteps coming my way I sat up from my spot on the lush grass to see Kouga. Well that was unexpected.

I gave him a smile, "You didn't murder my best friend did you?"

Kouga smiled his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I wish. No he's back at the locker room. I just wanted to talk to you before he got here." He sat down beside me his long ponytail swayed with the breeze. "What did you want to talk about?"

He continued to smile at me, "Your really beautiful you know that?"

I blushed looking away from his face. "I'm sure that's not all you wanted to say Kouga."

Kouga started to chuckle, "Well what I said is true but your right."

I turned my attention back to him. His expression had turned serious and his gaze turned away from me.

"Look Rin I've known you and Inuyasha since we were little kids so I know you had a thing for Sesshomaru. I just wanted to know if your using me to make him jealous."

I grabbed sides of his face and turned his face so he was looking at me. "Kouga I would never do that to anybody. I'm going out with you for the sole reason that I want to go out with you and that's it."

Kouga looked at me with his intense blue eyes a while longer and then grabbed my hands that were holding his face and held them together kissing them. My face started to heat up.

Kouga was smirking, "Man Rin how many times are you going to turn red today."

I rolled my eyes and he released my hands and got up from his spot beside me. "I'll pick you up later gorgeous."

I watched him walk back towards the soccer field. Wow Kouga was different then what I heard about him. But of course I only heard about him from Inuyasha and he had nothing but bad things to say about Kouga. Kagome never said anything bad about him just that she loved him like a friend and that was it. Maybe I should listen to her more often.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ahhhhh!"

I turned around to see a smirking Inuyasha. I smacked his arm. "You scared me!"

Inuyasha slowly released me, "That was the point." he said smiling.

I glared at him, "Your so mean!"

He laughed and sat down beside me. Inuyasha looked me up and down. "You look pretty today."

"Thanks," I was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink flower lace shirt. I was wearing a undershirt underneath. Never know who you'll run into.

"Let's get going home Kagome said she was going to help you get ready right."

I was so excited Kagome had offered to help me. She knew I wasn't the most girly person so she had agreed to help me out.

I hopped up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm pulling him up too. When we started walking home I grabbed his hand and started skipping. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Come on Inuyasha skip with me!"

This time surprisingly instead of looking at me like I was crazy he started skipping with me. We skipped almost half way home. When I got tired of skipping I jumped on Inuyasha's back and he grabbed my legs holding me up. He gave me a piggy back ride the rest of the way home.

I parted with Inuyasha temporarily. I would be at his house later for Kagome to dress me up.

* * *

><p>I stood in the entryway of my house, "I'm home Kaede!"<p>

"There's my daughter!" I looked up at the top of the stairs to see my dad standing there. He had went on another business trip after dinner with the Takhashi's a couple nights ago I wasn't expecting him to be home so soon.

I smiled up at him and ran to give him a hug he met me halfway. "Hey dad I missed you as always!"

While I was hugging my dad I remembered I had to tell him about the date with Kouga because he would find out from Izayoi or Taisho if I didn't.

"Your business trip wasn't that long this time." I said pulling away from the embrace.

"Yeah but unfortunately I have to leave tomorrow morning."

My dad gave me an apologetic look. I knew that he had to so his job but sometimes I missed him just being at home with me and Kaede.

"I'm glad your home dad," I kissed him on the cheek and went up to my room.

I got all the stuff I would need for my transformation tonight and put it in my messenger bag.

I went back down the stairs to see my dad sitting on the couch watching basketball. Perfect now's the chance to tell him I was going on a date.

"Bye dad I'm going over to Inuyasha's and Kouga my date for tonight is going to pick me up." Before he could say anything I was out the door and on my way to Inuyasha's. I said that so fast maybe he didn't understand anything I said. That would be great.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Inuyasha's house I let myself in knowing nobody would mind. Taisho was in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water.<p>

He looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Rin. I miss seeing you around here."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Uncle Taisho I'm here almost everyday."

"Yeah but most of the time I'm at work when you're here."

"True, where's Inuyasha?" I said looking around.

"He's in his room."

I walked up the stairs and almost tripped on the last step but a pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see Sesshomaru. Was he ever going to go home?

Sesshomaru gave me a surprised look. Oops I said that last part out loud.

"I have some time off and Izayoi has been wanting me to spend some time at home." He stated calmly.

Just then Izayoi walked by with a laundry basket smiling at us. "That's right so don't scare him off Rin."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Izayoi gave me a warm smile, "I was just teasing you dear."

Izayoi walked down the stairs with the laundry basket full of clothes and I was stuck with Sesshomaru alone again. Before I could say anything he dragged me into his room and moved me against the wall. I was about to question him.

But he kissed me and then all my thoughts flew out the window. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me nipping at my lip. I opened my mouth and gave him entrance his tongue tangled with mine. His hands rubbed up and down my side brushing the sides of my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to battle against his tongue. He groaned loudly causing a pleasant sensation to go through me. Sesshomaru pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

What the hell was I doing? I pulled away from Sesshomaru and rushed to the door slamming it shut behind me. I went to Inuyasha's room and found him asleep on the bed. I laid down beside him resting my head against his shoulder. I knew I still had time until Kagome came by so I decided to get some sleep and wipe my mind of what happened just now.

Inuyasha shifted towards me, "Why do you smell like Sesshomaru Rin?" his voice was still groggy with sleep.

I shut my eyes tight willing myself not to cry, "I gave him a hug when I came in."

That was good enough for Inuyasha. He fell back asleep leaning his head on top of mine and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

****I am so sorry for the super late update guys but I just got back in town and gained access to my computer. But thank you for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>"Come on wake up!" a familiar female voice said.<p>

"Rin we have to get you ready for your date!"

A pair of arms were shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Kagome.

I gave her a sleepy smile, "Hey Kagome."

She smiled back, "Hey Rin. Now get up we have to get you ready for your date with Kouga." She said while winking.

I sat up and looked around the room. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

Kagome smirked, "Oh you know what he always does after a nap. He's pigging out in the kitchen and annoying Sesshomaru with the way he eats."

I got up off the bed and shook my head, "One day Sesshomaru is going to murder him."

Right when I said his name I remembered what had happened before my little nap. Sesshomaru had kissed me again. He was really starting to get on my nerves with that.

"Hello anyone there?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

I grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "Sorry I was just spacing out for a minute. Anyways let's get me ready for my date tonight!"

I dragged Kagome over to the mirror in Inuyasha's room and we got to work on my make up and my hair.

I was sitting on a chair while Kagome curled my hair we had just finished my make up. Kagome had applied black eyeliner, mascara, and a light shade of eye shadow.

"Why Kouga?" Kagome looked at my reflection in the mirror waiting for an answer.

I tensed up, "Kouga is a really nice guy and he likes me." I said defensively.

Kagome giggled, "Woah Rin I was just asking I didn't mean anything by it."

I sighed, "Sorry Kagome I know you don't mean any harm. It's just something's had me on edge today."

Kagome stopped curling my hair and crouched down in front of me and looked up at my face. "Rin are you okay? You know you can talk to me if you need to. I mean I know Inuyasha is your best friend but sometimes it's easier to tell a girl some things."

Kagome knew Sesshomaru and knew what he was like so maybe if I told her what's been going on she might understand.

"Sesshomaru kissed me…"

My voice was quiet but I could tell Kagome had heard me the look on her face said it all. Her eyes and her mouth were wide open.

"Twice," I said even quieter.

Kagome grabbed my shoulders, "Rin have you told Inuyasha any of this?"

"I told him about the first kiss but I didn't tell him about the second one. I don't want him to go crazy or anything."

"Hey Rin your not going out with Kouga just so -"

"No I am not going out with Kouga to make Sesshomaru jealous. Why do people keep asking me that? Do I seem like that kind of person? "I'm going out with Kouga because he's a great guy and he likes me."

Kagome put her hands out, "Sorry! I was just asking."

I guess I did kind of chew her out, "Look I'm sorry Kagome but like I said I'm really on edge. I just want to go out with Kouga and have a good time that's all."

Kagome stood up and looked at me smiling, "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have asked you that. Why don't we finish curling you hair and then you can get dressed. Kouga should be here at seven right?"

I smiled back at her, "Yeah so we've got about a half hour."

It only took Kagome ten more minutes to curl my hair. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black v neck. Kouga and I had decided to go bowling and play laser tag so I didn't want to dress up too much and be uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Kagome and I walked down the stairs and headed to the living room. I was surprised to see both Takhashi brothers sitting on the couch watching television. That was weird. I looked over at Kagome to see she had a shocked expression on her face. Usually the two brothers were bickering over something.<p>

I walked to where Inuyasha was sitting at and sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

Inuyasha looked up at me and smirked, "You look pretty Rin."

"Hey how about giving props to the make up artist and hair stylist," Kagome walked over and sat on Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha smirked up at his girlfriend and winked at her, "Nice work Kagome."

They were such a cute couple. When Inuyasha first told me he had a girlfriend I was worried. I thought our friendship might change and we would grow apart. But I was silly to even think that way. Inuyasha and I were closer then we've ever been and Kagome is one of my closest friends. I smiled at them realizing how lucky I was to have friends like them. When I looked away from them Sesshomaru and my eyes met.

I looked away feeling uncomfortable, "You know what? I'm going to go wait for Kouga in the kitchen he should be here any minute."

Kagome looked towards me, "Kouga knows to pick you up at Inuyasha's right?

I nodded my head yes and then walked to the kitchen. I sat down at the table waiting for Kouga when I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Sesshomaru.

He sat down across the table from me, "Why are you going out with him?"

Why was he asking me this? "Because I want to go out with Kouga."

Just then the doorbell rang. Before I could get up Sesshomaru was already out of his seat and almost to the door. Damn demon speed. I walked quickly over to the entry way.

When I got there Sesshomaru and Kouga were sizing each other up. Oh no! I was not about to let them get into a fight. I slid in between Sesshomaru and Kouga and grabbed Kouga's hand.

Kouga looked at me up and down and smiled, "You look gorgeous Rin." My face heated up and I smiled back at him, "Thank you Kouga."

I grabbed Kouga's hand and walked out the door, "Bye Sesshomaru see you later." I didn't even look back at him in fear of what I might see.

* * *

><p>We both got into Kouga's truck. It was an old car but it ran well his father had gave it to him for his birthday last year.<p>

"So Rin what was up with Sesshomaru he looked like he wanted to beat my ass."

I sighed, "I have no idea."

I really didn't want to talk about Sesshomaru on my date with Kouga. Kouga must have sensed it because he dropped the subject.

"Kouga smirked at me, "I'm glad your going out with me. I've liked you for a while now but Inuyasha always seems to be around you which make it kind of hard to talk to you."

I giggled, "Yeah Inuyasha is very protective sometimes. It's nice to know he cares but it is kind of annoying sometimes."

"So look I know I said we would go bowling but I was wondering if you wanted to go to my buddy Bankotsu's party." Kouga looked over at me apprehensively.

"I don't know Kouga." I had heard about Bankotsu's parties. Sometime his parties got really crazy.

Kouga looked at me and and shrugged his shoulders, "Look it's fine Rin we don't have to go we can just stick with our original plan I was just suggesting it."

I looked at Kouga and he seemed totally fine with just going bowling but I wasn't.

"You know what Kouga never mind let's go to the party."

Kouga had a big grin on his face, "Sounds good I know you'll have fun Rin."

I gave him a small smile I was still kind of unsure but what could it hurt. Besides I had never really been to a party like Bankotsu's before.

When we got Bankotsu's house Kouga jumped out of the car and ran to my side of the car to open the door for me. When I got out I saw tons of cars parked outside and I could hear the loud music coming from the house. Yeah I had definitely never been to this kind of party.

Kouga's laugh knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him. "You look so surprised Rin. Come on let's go in."

Kouga grabbed my hand and led me to the house. Once we walked through the door it was crazy. There were people all over the place. Some people were drunk. Some were dancing. There were people playing beer pong.

Bankotsu came walking over to us and clapped Kouga's shoulder, "Hey man! What do you think?" He said looking around.

"It's definitely one of your parties man!"

Bankotsu looked over at me and smiled, "Who's your date Kouga?"

I had been hiding behind Kouga but he pulled my hand so that I was standing beside him. "This is Rin. She's in the same government class as us."

Bankotsu chuckled, "Oh wow I didn't even recognize you but that could be because I'm feeling kind of buzzed. But anyways nice to meet you."

He held out his hand so I could shake it. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled and reached out my hand to meet his.

Bankotsu's gaze lingered a little longer then it should have.

Kouga must have noticed it because he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey this is my date."

I laughed when Bankotsu put his arms up in mock defense and walked away. Kouga was reminding me of Inuyasha and his protectiveness.

I turned around in Kouga's arms, "Wow, well aren't you over protective?"

Kouga smiled, "Come on let's go get a drink."

Kouga grabbed a couple cases of beers and went out back to the patio it was pretty quiet there was nobody but the two of us.

"So you know I always wondered what made you like me?" I was genuinely curious.

Kouga smirked, "Well at first it was your face that caught my eye. Your very attractive Rin. But then I started to see your personality when you would argue with Inuyasha or talk with Kagome or even when you talked to me. Your beautiful, smart, and sexy."

I looked away to hide my embarrassment but he placed his hand on my cheek and brought my face back up to his. Then he bent down. I closed my eyes I was so nervous but then all I felt was a kiss on the forehead.

I opened my eyes and gave him a confused look. Kouga smiled and grabbed my hand squeezing it. "You looked scared. I'll wait until your ready Rin. There's no rush."

Kouga and I stayed outside for a while. We drank a couple of beers and talked a while.

"How about we go laser tagging and leave the party?" Kouga winked at me while giving me a smirk.

I shrugged, "Sure why not?"

* * *

><p>We went out the back way and hopped in the car. When we got to the laser tagging place it was pretty empty.<p>

We paid and then went to go get our gear.

Kouga put his arm around my shoulder, "Yes! We got the whole place to ourselves."

I shrugged his arm off and gave him a smirk, "Don't think that just because there's nobody else here I'm going to let you win."

Kouga laughed loudly, "Is that a challenge?"

I shook my head giggling, "You can take it however you want Kouga."

We walked into the laser tag room all geared up and before I had even noticed Kouga had disappeared.

I held the gun out ready to shoot when he came. I saw a blur go past me.

I smiled, "Hey! No fair you're a wolf demon!"

I could hear Kouga's loud laugh echoing off the walls. "There was never any rules about me using my demon abilities!"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my wait and screamed. I turned around to see Kouga. I was about to hit him but the look in his eyes was so intense. He backed me up against a wall and tightened his grasp around my waist. I looked straight into his gorgeous blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned in. I closed my eyes and then felt his lips against mine. Kouga moved his hands up and down my side making me shiver then bit my lip gently. I opened mouth for him and he slid his tongue inside. Our tongues moved together fluidly. I let out a little moan and he groaned in appreciation. We both pulled away for air.

"Wow!" We both said at the same time.

One of the employees opened the door, "Time is up you two!"

We both smiled at each other. We walked back out to his car holding hands. The car ride home was quiet but not uncomfortable it was actually pretty peaceful. When Kouga drove up to my house I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips smiling at him.

"Will you go out with me again Rin?"

I just smiled, "Call me."

* * *

><p>I slid out of the passengers seat and walked inside the house. I slid down the front door.<p>

All I could think about was how Kouga's kiss was nothing compared to Sesshomaru's. What was I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I hope you guys like this next chapter!

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since I last went out with Kouga. Whenever he called I would make up an excuse like I was busy or I was about to go out. I felt horrible Kouga didn't deserve that besides I couldn't keep avoiding him either spring break was almost over and I would have to see him at school. I laid back down on my bed and put my arm over my eyes.<p>

I hadn't talked to Inuyasha or Kagome since my date with Kouga. I've been trying to avoid going over to Inuyasha's house as much as possible. I really didn't want to see Sesshomaru. My feelings were all scrambled I didn't know what to do.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knocking sound. I looked around my room to see it was Inuyasha on my balcony. I looked at him and he waved. I sighed got off of my bed and unlocked the sliding door.

I went and sat on my bed and Inuyasha sat right next to me. "You know I've been really worried about you." His voice was calm but I could tell that he really had been worried.

I leaned my head against Inuyasha's shoulder, "I don't know what to do Inuyasha. Sesshomaru kissed me again that day when you said you could smell him on me. I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't want you to fight with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and gave me a one sided hug, "I fucking hate that you lied to me but I guess I understand."

I looked up at Inuyasha to see him smiling at me, "There's one more thing I have to tell you and you may not want to hear it but you're my best friend so..."

Inuyasha nodded for me to go on, "I kissed Kouga and it was nothing compared to when I kissed Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face, "Okay I guess. I can't believe you did that with wolf shit but okay."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Inuyasha! Your face! I love you."

Inuyasha started laughing too and we laughed together for a good while.

Once we both calmed down Inuyasha gave me a serious look, "So what are you going to do Rin?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm going to call Kouga and ask if we can meet up and talk."

Inuyasha got up, "Alright call me and tell me how it goes."

I grabbed his arm before he could jump from my balcony. "Are you crazy you can't leave me! Stay here while I call him."

I pulled him back to my bed and grabbed my cell phone to call Kouga.

"Hey Rin what's up?" Kouga sounded happy which made me feel guiltier.

"Um hey Kouga I was wondering if we could meet up and talk." My voice was shaking.

"Rin what's wrong?" Damn Kouga for knowing something was up.

"I'll tell you when I see you is today at three at the park by my house okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you there." I hung up the phone and leaned my head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha I'm so scared!"

Inuyasha patted me on the back, "Want me to do it for you?" He sounded a little too happy about the idea, "No thank you.

Inuyasha had a little pout on his face after I said no.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Alright you can go now I have to start walking over to the park."

Inuyasha pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be alright. I promise."

I hugged him back, "Thanks best friend."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha jumped from my balcony. I put some shoes on and went down the stairs. I looked around to see no one around. Dad was on his business trip and Kaede must have gone out shopping. I walked out the front door and started walking to the park. The breeze was cool. It kind of made me wish I brought a sweater. I had on a pair of jeans and a white tank top.<p>

It didn't take me long to get to the park. I found Kouga right away he was standing up against his old truck. He waved at me as I walked towards him.

He pulled me into a hug, "Hey Rin what's up."

When I pulled away I tried to avoid his gaze.

Kouga grabbed my chin and looked at me smiling. "You don't' want to go out with me again do you?"

A look of shock etched its way onto my face not only did he know but he was smiling.

Kouga chuckled, "You didn't feel a spark did you when I kissed you last night?"

I slowly shook my head no. I didn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings.

Kouga cupped my cheek, "It's okay Rin I didn't feel it either. I thought maybe if we went out again something might change but then I thought if I didn't feel it then what was going to change tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Kouga you're a really great guy."

Kouga smiled, "And you're a really great girl."

Kouga's hand fell away from my cheek, "I want to be friends Rin is that okay?"

I smiled at him brightly, "I would love to be friends."

I grabbed Kouga's arm and started pulling him with me down the pathway at the park. "So I heard this rumor at school that a girl named Ayame really likes you. She's a wolf demon too. I've met her before she seems pretty nice."

Kouga smirked at me, "You know I actually heard the same rumor. Heard she was a sexy red head."

I hit his arm, "Wow is that really the first thing you notice in a girl her looks."

Kouga laughed, "Hey physical attraction is very important in a relationship."

I was so happy that things weren't awkward with me and Kouga. We talked until we circled back to his truck.

"Hey Rin."

I looked up at Kouga, "Yeah."

Kouga grabbed my shoulders, "Make sure you tell him how you feel. If you don't you'll always be stuck in the same place."

I was about to say something but Kouga leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. He smirked and hopped into his car. "One for the road!"

* * *

><p>I watched as he drove off, I shook my head, and smiled. I guess the only thing I had left to do was tell Sesshomaru how I felt. Great. I turned around getting ready to walk home when I saw Inuyasha walking towards me. "So how'd it go?"<p>

I skipped up to him and wrapped my arm around his arm. "Surprisingly well actually," I couldn't help but laugh.

Inuyasha had a frown on his face. "What's up Inuyasha?"

He sighed loudly, "I was hoping Kouga would be all sad and depressed or something."

I opened my mouth wide and let go of his arm and hit him in the stomach. "Your terrible Inuyasha Takhashi!

He smiled and gave me a hug, "You know you love me."

I let a little smile slip, "Maybe a little bit."

Inuyasha chuckled and we walked home together. When we reached our court I froze and so did Inuyasha. There was a police car parked outside my house. I took off running Inuyasha called after me but I didn't stop until I was inside my house.

Kaede and two policeman were in the entryway. There was a woman and a man police officer. Kaede had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at me and it seemed like her frown deepened.

I slowly walked up to her and she wrapped her arms wrapped around me. I could hear the front door open and close. The policemen must have been leaving.

Kaede's voice was shaking, "I'm so sorry Rin. Your dad was in a car accident… He didn't… make it."

It seemed like the whole world stopped. I couldn't process what Kaede was saying anymore. I couldn't hear anything.

This was real. My dad was dead. How was this possible? How could this happen to me again?

The world slowly started to fade back in I could hear Kaede's voice again. Everything started spinning and I could feel myself falling. My world started to fade to black. I could hear Kaede calling my name but her voice soon faded as well.

* * *

><p><em>One Minute Later…<em>

Inuyasha came running into Rin's house to see Kaede hovering over Rin's still form.

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha tears still running down her cheeks. "Inuyasha help me get Rin upstairs to her bed."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede suspiciously but nonetheless picked up Rin and carried her upstairs to her bed.

Inuyasha tucked a piece of hair behind Rin's hair and looked at Kaede. "What happened?"

Kaede slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "My son in law passed away."

Inuyasha's face held nothing but shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man he had called his uncle his whole life was dead.

Inuyasha looked to Kaede sadly, "I'm so sorry."

He turned towards Rin and kissed her forehead before walking down the stairs and out of the house. Inuyasha slowly walked to his house and opened the front door. He walked through the entryway to the kitchen.

He plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and looked at his brother. While the two brothers didn't particularly get along Sesshomaru still walked over to Inuyasha and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Uncle is dead," his voice was quiet but Sesshomaru heard him.

Sesshomaru's face turned grim, "Does Rin know?"

Inuyasha slowly shook his head yes.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his brother and they both stood there quietly.

Izayoi had come down the stairs not to long after crying. Kaede had called her and told her the news. Izayoi called Taisho and told him. Taisho informed Izayoi he would be home right away. He wasn't lying either he was home ten minutes later. The Takhashi stood in the kitchen taking comfort in one another. All of them had one person on their mind. Rin.

* * *

><p><em>Nine Year Ago...<em>

A small nine year old girl with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes sat in the hospital waiting room tears were running down her face. Her mom had just been in a car accident and her father had put her in the car and got to the hospital as fast as he could. They had been at the hospital for two hours and they weren't allowed to see her. He was standing up pacing back and forth and front of his daughter.

His wife had been rushed into surgery as soon as she arrived to the hospital. The man looked over at his daughter and saw she was crying. He kneeled down in front of her and cupped both of her cheeks, "No matter what happens Rin daddy will always take care of you."

The little girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly. He hugged back just as tight.

"Exscuse me Mr. Kimura," a doctor in scrubs was standing there.

The man picked up his daughter and looked to the doctor, "How is my wife?"

The doctor looked sad, "I'm sorry to inform you sir but you wife passed away in surgery."

The man stood there staring at the doctor. The doctor had started to explain what had happened but the man could hear nothing. He looked down at his daughter and she looked up at him.

The little girl put her head in the crook of his neck and started sobbing. The man hugged her tight and started to sob along with her. They both had lost the light of their lives that day.

* * *

><p>Wow I hadn't had that dream in such a long time. The day I lost my mother was a reoccurring dream I had when I was younger. Eventually I stopped having the dream but I had just lost who I had been trying to hold on to so tightly. I had the lost the man I loved the most in my life. I just lost my father.<p>

I could feel somebody holding my hand. I didn't want to open my eyes quite yet. I knew once I opened my eyes reality would be there waiting for me.

The hand was so comforting I wish I could've stayed like that forever but I knew I couldn't. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at me with a pained expression. I had known Sesshomaru for years but I had never seen him look at me with such emotion before.

I squeezed his hand, "Thanks for sitting with me but would you mind giving me a minute." My voice was scratchy with sleep.

Sesshomaru looked reluctant to leave me but he slowly let go of my hand and left the room.

I slowly got up from my bed and went out to my balcony. The night air was still and calm. The total opposite of what was going on inside me. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt like crying until I couldn't anymore, but I didn't do any of that.

I sunk down to my knees closed my eyes and scream.

* * *

><p><strong>iL0vemanga:I know I'm a horrible person!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**So I finally finished the sixth chapter. I think this story is going to be ten chapter maybe a chapter or two more.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My dad's funeral was pretty small. Kaede and I had my dad cremated which is what he wanted. There wasn't many people who attended the ceremony. My dad's family had cut all ties with him when he decided to marry my mom. My father's parents wanted him to marry into a wealthy family like their own but my dad refused. He had fell in love with my mom and he became dead set on marrying her. My dad always told me and my mother that we were the only family he would ever need.<p>

Although Kaede was my dad's mother in law she loved him as much as a real mother would have. His death was very hard for her. That's why I understood when she said she wanted to go spend time with her family and go visit mom's grave. She wanted me to come with her but I couldn't deal with a whole bunch of family right now. Of course she understood but she wasn't going to leave me alone either. Before she left Kaede called the Takhashi's to ask one of them to stay with me while she was gone. Of course Sesshomaru was the one who took the job.

I was kind of hoping Inuyasha would volunteer but I knew better. I knew Inuyasha wasn't good with death. When we were in our sophomore year his girlfriend Kikyo took her own life and ever since then when someone close to him dies he becomes very distant. I missed him but I understood and wasn't going to push him.

I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was one in the afternoon already. I couldn't even bring myself to get out of bed. It had been a week since my dad had died. The first couple days I couldn't even eat I didn't even shower. But then it was time for my dad's funeral and I found the strength to get dressed and see him off. Since the funeral I get up to shower but I don't do anything else. Mrs. Takhashi had been bringing food over for me and Kaede.

Kaede left this morning meaning Sesshomaru would probably be over later this evening. I was about to pull my comforter over my head and go back to sleep but I heard the doorbell ringing. I was going to ignore it but the person wasn't giving up. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Kouga standing there.

I don't know why but seeing his face made me smile. I knew he had probably heard about my father's death from Kagome.

He looked shocked to see me smiling. "Hey Kouga."

Once Kouga got over his shock he smiled back at me. "Hey Rin."

I opened the door wider, "Want to come inside?"

Kouga nodded his head yes and walked inside. I closed the door behind him and led him over to the living room. I plopped down in the couch and he sat down beside me.

He looked over at me, "I'm not going to ask you if your okay because I know your not your not but I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to call you last week but I remembered when my parent's died I just needed some space."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks Kouga I appreciate it. Hey want to do me a favor?"

Kouga grabbed my hand, "Anything for you."

I squeezed his warm comforting hand, "Would you take me for a drive?"

Kouga nodded his head yes. I told him I had to go get changed first. I ran up the stairs and changed into a gray pair of sweats and a white tank top. I walked into my bathroom and pulled my hair into a messy bun and then ran back down the stairs. Kouga was already at the front door holding it open for me.

We both got into his truck and I gave him the directions to where I wanted to go. It took us fifteen minutes for us to get to the street I wanted to be on. There was barely any cars around and the street light stayed green. Kouga pulled over and I got out of the car. I leaned up against the passenger side door and stared at the street where my dad got hit. There was barely any cars passing by now so why did there have to be a car coming at the same time my dad was? Why did it have to be like this?

I walked into the middle of the intersection. "Rin what are you doing?"

Kouga followed after me and grabbed my arm, "Rin get out of the street."

I didn't even look at him, "Why couldn't the street have been this empty when my dad was driving by Kouga?"

"I don't know Rin."

I could hear a car coming but I didn't move. "Rin there's a car coming get out of the street! Rin get out of the street!"

Kouga was pulling on my arm but I wouldn't budge. The car was getting close but I didn't care. I guess Kouga got fed up with me. He picked me up bridal style and ran back over to his car. "What the hell Rin!

Kouga grabbed my face and turned it so I was facing him. "Rin what the hell you could've died!"

I don't know why but when he said died something snapped inside of me and tears started running down my face.

I looked up at Kouga, "I'm sorry."

I rested my head against his shoulder the tears wouldn't stop. Kouga rubbed my back and held me tighter. "I know it's hard right now Rin but there are so many people who love and need you."

* * *

><p>Once I calmed down enough Kouga put me in his car and drove me back to my house. He walked me up to my front door.<p>

Before I went inside I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you."

Kouga smiled back and put his hand on my cheek, "Anything for you Rin."

He was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm and gave him a hug. When we pulled away from each other I was going to give him a kiss on the cheek but my front door opened.

I looked over to see Sesshomaru standing there. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Rin come inside now!"

Sesshomaru shut the door in Kouga's face and pulled me inside. When I looked at his face he looked furious. "What were you about to do?"

I crossed my arms, "None of your business."

I could've sworn I head Sesshomaru growl. He grabbed both my arms and pulled me close to him. "Don't ever let him fucking touch you again."

His eyes had turned red but I was not going to back down. "I don't have to listen to anything you say Sesshomaru! You don't give a fuck about me all you care about is your little girlfriend! Matter of fact why do you even care if I kiss somebody else!'

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed me hard. He tried to gain entrance but I wouldn't let him. I pulled away and slapped him. Sesshomaru grabbed his cheek and looked at me surprised.

I couldn't help it tears started to form and I ran upstairs into my room. I locked the door behind me. I turned to my bed and saw a huge lump underneath under my covers I was about to scream but I saw two white furry triangles sticking out. I removed the covers and Inuyasha sat straight up.

I shook my head, "What are you doing in my bed Inuyasha?"

But before he even answered my question he got up and wiped the tears that had been falling down my cheeks and hugged me. "Wait why do you smell like Sesshomaru? I thought you were crying because of your dad. What did that bastard do?"

I looked away trying to avoid his gaze. Inuyasha let go of me and ran out of my room. I could tell Inuyasha was pissed off. I ran down the stairs after him.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs Inuyasha had Sesshomaru up against the wall.

"Stop hurting her! She just lost her father and she doesn't need you confusing her! So back the fuck off."

Before I could do anything Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the jaw. I was not about to let them fight in my home. I stood in between the both of them before anymore fighting could occur.

I put both my hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, "Inuyasha go home."

Inuyasha looked at me like I was crazy, "The hell -

"Please Inuyasha for me. I promise if anything happens I'll call you but Sesshomaru is supposed to stay here with me and I don't want you guys to fight so just go home. I'll be fine I promise!"

He took my hands off his shoulder and squeezed them, "Fine but if anything happens -"

"I know call you," I pushed Inuyasha out the door and closed it behind him.

I leaned up against the door and closed my eyes breathing deeply. When I opened my eyes Sesshomaru was still standing there.

I wanted to cry and yell at him but honestly I was just too tired.

I walked towards Sesshomaru and looked into his golden eyes smiling at him. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Sesshomaru I love you."

* * *

><p>I know not what you were expecting to hear Sesshomaru but there is a method to my madness people. :) Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed please review! I really like when people review on my story so don't be shy! Thanks so much my beautiful readers!<p>

Alright might notice a little revision at the end! I'm so sorry! I decided to go in another direction.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been forever since I last updated. I've been super busy with school and just life in general. I really am sorry you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked shocked to hear me say that but then his normal expression returned and he didn't look at me. "Rin you've been through a lot. You don't mean what you're saying."<p>

I couldn't believe he just said that to me. How could he? I looked back up at him and he flinched so my expression must've looked more pathetic then I thought. I raised my hand and slapped him.

I ran up the stairs. I could hear him calling after me but I couldn't even look at him right now. I locked myself in my room and tears rolled down my cheek. How could he down play my feeling so easily. I just put my feelings out there and he just denied them like it was nothing.

* * *

><p>My phone began to ring and I looked at the caller I.D. to see it was Kaede. I didn't really want to talk right now but I knew if I didn't pick up she would get worried.<p>

"Hello?" My voice cracked.

"Rin honey are you crying? Should I come back home? Do you need me? I can drive back right now."

I smiled Kaede was always worrying and with everything thats happened lately she was more high strung then usual. "I'll be okay Kaede I was just thinking about some sad stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was so warm and comforting.

"Maybe later Kaede." I couldn't talk about Sesshomaru right now.

"Kaede!" I could hear people in the background calling for her.

"Go ahead Kaede I'll talk to you later." I knew she must have been tired from the drive and I knew the family wanted to visit with her.

"If you need anything call me Rin and if you need me to come home I'll be there. I love you darling."

I smiled, "I love you too Kaede."

I hung up the phone and set it down on my nightstand. I walked over to my balcony and looked out over the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>I needed to get away from here for a while but I couldn't go through the front door. That would mean I would have to see Sesshomaru and I wasn't ready to face him. I climbed off the side of the balcony onto the roof. I walked over to the side of the garage and went down the ladder I kept there just in case I needed to make an escape.<p>

Once I was down I ran. I just needed to clear my head and running seemed like the way to go. I hit the park but decided I didn't want to stop so I kept running. I kept running until I felt like I was going to collapse. When I finally stopped I hit a convenience store.

* * *

><p>I decided to walk in and buy a water. I froze in my tracks when I spotted the last person I wanted to see. It was Kagura. I really didn't want to talk to her right now.<p>

I turned around but before I could get away she spotted me, "Rin?"

I thought about ignoring her and walking out of the store but my conscious won.

I pasted a smile on my face and spun around, "Kagura? What are you doing here?"

Kagura had a look of pity on her face. Great Sesshomaru must have told her about my dad. She walked over and gave me a big hug. Why did she have to be nice? Why couldn't she just be a bitch so I could hate her that would make things so much easier. I patted her back letting her know I wanted her to release her hold on me.

When she pulled away she still had the look of pity on her face, "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't really help. My own experience has taught me that but I really am sorry."

I looked at her surprised I was not expecting that. "One of your parents died?"

Kagura had a sad smile on her face, "I lost both of my parents a while back but I don't really like to talk about it.

She gave me an intense look and then asked me the last thing I expected, "Hey want to come to my apartment and talk?"

It's like I had no control over my body. For some reason I felt like I should talk to her. I did the last thing I expected I nodded my head yes and followed her out to her car. What the hell was wrong with me?

We rode in silence until she asked something I totally forgot about. "Hey Rin do you want to call Kaede to let her know where your at?"

I completely forgot my cell phone on my nightstand and I had snuck out of the house so nobody knew where I was. "Actually I left my phone at home would you mind calling Sesshomaru to tell him where I'm at."

I covered my mouth. I forgot she didn't know about Sesshomaru staying with me while Kaede was gone.

Kagura looked over at me confused, "Sesshomaru?"

I guess the jig was up I might as well tell her what was up. "Yeah Kaede went out of town to visit her and my mom's side of the family and spend some time with them. Sesshomaru offered to stay with me." I had my head down the whole time I was speaking.

I looked back over at Kagura to see she had a smirk on her face. "Figures he would volunteer."

I gave her a confused look, "Wait aren't you mad he didn't tell you?"

Kagura laughed out loud which kind of startled me. "Why would he tell me that? It's not like he's my boyfriend."

I turned around so I was completely facing her and opened my mouth and eyes wide, "What!"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Shout out to Instant Noodler and fluffy ninja bunny! Thanks so much! Love you guys. Appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so we're getting close to the end people! I see a couple more chapter in this story's future and then I need to get to working on A Love That Will Always Transcend Time. I also see a new story in my future. :) and it's of course Rin and Sesshomaru!

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what Kagura just told me. "What do you mean Sesshomaru isn't your boyfriend?"<p>

We pulled up to Kagura's apartment building and she got out of the car smiling. "Just like I said we're not together."

I followed closely behind her as we headed up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and I stood outside. Kagura turned around to see me still standing there. "Come inside Rin."

I walked in and sat down on her couch I felt so awkward. I watched as Kagura went in the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some tea! I'll call Sesshomaru too make yourself comfortable!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Easy for her to say she wasn't the one sitting on her rival in love's couch or was she my rival? I didn't even know anymore. I could hear her talking and I could hear a deep manly voice she must have Sesshomaru on speaker. Being the nosy person I am I sneaked around the corner making sure I remained hidden to hear what was being said.

"She's fine she's just upset and confused Sesshomaru and I bet your not helping with the situation. Why on earth did she think we were together."

"I don't know maybe because you invite yourself over all the time." Sesshomaru's voice made my heart skip a beat.

Kagura chuckled, "Hey if I didn't you would never invite me over yourself. Why don't you just tell her your in love with her. I know you are!"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while, "I'll be over in a little bit to pick Rin up."

I could hear Kagura sigh and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I almost tripped over my own feet trying to get back to the living room. I sat on the couch like I had been before when Kagura walked in.

Kagura smiled at me and handed me a cup of tea. "Sesshomaru said that he's coming soon to pick you up."

I rolled my eyes I had heard him when he said that. He had some nerve.

I looked up at Kagura, "So what did you mean when you said that Sesshomaru wasn't your boyfriend?"

Kagura smirked and then shook her head, "I have to admit that I did like Sesshomaru a lot when I first met him in college but I finally got the hint that he didn't love me back. I was content with just being near him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "So why do you guys always seem like a couple."

Kagura shrugged, "I don't know maybe because he wants to make a certain someone jealous."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Who?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows expectedly. "You really have to ask that?"

I started laughing, "Are you serious? Sesshomaru doesn't care about me! I told him I loved him today and he basically threw my feelings out the window."

Kagura came and sat next to me on the couch. She placed her hand on my hand. "Sesshomaru's been in love with you for such a long time he probably just wants to know that you really mean it."

Before I could reply there was a knock on the door. I looked towards it knowing it was just the person I didn't want to face right now.

Kagura squeezed my hand and smiled at me, "You know your welcome to crash here tonight. It's up to you though and by the way the guest room is in the back."

Maybe Kagura wasn't so bad after all but I knew I couldn't hide from Sesshomaru forever. When Kagura opened the door I felt like my breath was knocked out of my chest. Sesshomaru through me over his shoulder, said goodnight to Kagura, and had me in his car in ten seconds flat.

I was about to yell at him but I was cut off. He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue went over my lips asking for permission to enter. I was helpless to stop him. I didn't try to fight him. Our tongues tangled together and his hand slid to my lower back sending pleasurable shivers throughout my body.

Finally we pulled away from each other for air. That was by far the best kiss I ever had.

I leaned my forehead against his and sighed, "Sesshomaru, what do you want from me?"

He gave me a chaste kiss, "I just want you."

I closed my eyes, "Then why did you deny my feelings."

Sesshomaru grabbed both of my arms and pulled me away from him he had a serious look on his face. "Rin I would never do that I just don't want your feelings to be based on loneliness. I know your dad just died so you mus-

I put a finger to his lips and smiled, "Sesshomaru I love you. I've loved you for as long as I could remember. My love for you has nothing to do with anyone else. So with that being said I have one question for you. Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru looked straight into my eyes and grabbed both of my cheeks gently. "Rin I love you."

This time Sesshomaru kissed me slowly and sweetly. I could finally feel the love he had for my clearly. There was no doubt or jealousy just love.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading Finding Love Right Next Door. This will be the last chapter I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>One Month Later…<p>

"Ughhh! Sesshomaru we weren't doing anything but sleeping. I know you know that so why are you making this such a big deal." I rolled my eyes.

I continued to try and walk away from Sesshomaru but before I could go any farther he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "Rin you shouldn't be spending so much time with him."

I rolled my eyes again and sighed loudly. "He's my best friend of course I'm going to spend a lot of time with him. Besides once summer is over Inuyasha and I will be going to different colleges."

The front door opened to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome they both had smiles on their faces.

I pulled away my arm from Sesshomaru and ran over to Kagome giving her a big hug. I was about to move over to Inuyasha to give him a hug but before I could a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a hard body. Of course it was Sesshomaru.

I turned my head towards him and glared, "Inuyasha! Will you tell your brother that we have been friends forever and I'm allowed to hug you."

Kagome giggled, "It's okay Sesshomaru I used to get jealous too but Rin's like Inuyasha's little sister. It's funny how I use to think they would make an adorable couple."

I looked at Kagome like she was crazy, "Yeah right! If I ever was with Inuyasha he would drive me insane."

Inuyasha looked at me smiling, "Trust me your no walk in the park either." "Sesshomaru I'm your brother and I have a girlfriend. I'm not going to be taking Rin away from you that's for sure."

I pulled myself out of Sesshomaru's hold and walked over to Inuyasha giving him a hug. "I'm going home."

I walked out the front door and made it the end of the driveway when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see Sesshomaru.

I gave him a smile, "You know Sesshomaru we've only been together a month and your already getting kind of clingy."

Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. "Oh really?"

I nodded my head yes still smiling. Sesshomaru bent down and put his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel his hard body against mine. Sesshomaru ran his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and in no time at all his tongue was tangled with mine. Sesshomaru backed me up against his car and I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting to feel closer to him. I just wanted to lose control but before I could my phone rang.

Sesshomaru pulled away from our kiss first and I looked down at my pocket feeling a little frustrated. I unwrapped my legs from around Sesshomaru's waist and moved away from him to cool off.

Once I was far enough away I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see Kouga's name. "Hey Kouga!"

I could hear a growl from behind me. Sesshomaru wasn't fond of the idea that Kouga and I were friends.

Kouga chuckled, "I'm guessing your with your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "You guessed right. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cemetery with me so we can visit our parents?" he asked.

My smile decreased a fraction but I was still smiling. "I would love to do that."

"Really? Great! I'll come pick you up at six."

` "See you at six," I hung up the phone and turned around to look at Sesshomaru. He looked worried I must've had a sad smile on my face.

I tried to smile brighter so I wouldn't worry him, "Later I'm going with Kouga to the cemetery. I hope that's okay." Sesshomaru nodded his head as a sign of approval. "I don't like you being so close to that wolf though."

I walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It'll take an hour tops and then I'll be back in your arms."

I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek then smiled, "I'm going to go get ready I'll see you soon."

I walked to my house next door and turned around when I was about to open the front door to see Sesshomaru just now walking back into his house. He probably wanted to make sure I got to the house okay. Kaede wasn't home which meant she was at the store getting ingredients for dinner.

Ever since dad had passed it was hard on both me and Kaede. Sesshomaru helped me a lot. Some how when I was with him everything just seemed magically better. I tried to be there for Kaede as much as possible. Kaede was happy that Sesshomaru and I were together but she kept a close eye on us ever since she came back from visiting family. In her defense it was for good reason.

* * *

><p>One month ago…<p>

Sesshomaru drove us back to my house. Once we got through the front door Sesshomaru grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He bent down to kiss me but I pulled away. Sesshomaru gave me a confused look.

I smiled, "So what made you think it was a good idea to try and make me jealous with Kagura?"

Sesshomaru looked away and sighed, "I don't like how you are with my little brother and I didn't like how you went out on a date with Kouga."

I glared at him, "So that gives you the right to play around with my feelings!" Sesshomaru grabbed me around the waist again but I pushed his chest. "No don't touch me!"

I ran upstairs fully prepared to ignore Sesshomaru for the rest of the night. Right when was I about to close the door Sesshomaru grabbed the door knob preventing me from closing my bedroom door.

I turned towards him and was about to give him a peace of my mind but once I saw his face I froze. He actually looked sorry which was saying a lot for Sesshomaru he never looked sorry about anything.

"I know it was wrong of me to mess with your feelings like that I'm sorry." He looked completely sincere there was no way I could be mad at him.

How is it with just a few words from him I could completely forgive everything he did. It just wasn't fair.

I sighed loudly and then smiled at him, "Your such a pain in the ass."

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. In turn he put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him tighter.

He bent down and kissed me gently. Sesshomaru pulled away but I leaned up to kiss him again. I wanted more of him. My arms wrapped more tightly around his neck and his arms tightened around my waist. He gently bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp. In no time at all Sesshomaru's tongue was tangled with mine. Slowly he backed me up against the bed causing my knees to buckle when they hit the mattress. I wrapped my legs around his waist. A pressure began to form in my stomach and I could feel Sesshomaru's length against my center.

We both finally came up for air from our kiss. I was left breathless while Sesshomaru moved towards my neck leaving little love bites in his path. His hands went down to the hem of my shirt but he paused. I looked down to see why he had stopped and saw him staring back up at me. I smiled realizing he wanted my permission. I nodded my head and he lifted my shirt slowly trailing kisses from my stomach to the edges of my bra. Slowly he lifted my bra from it's place and molded my breasts in his hand. He moved his mouth to my right breast. He sucked on my nipple and rolled the other nipple between his fingers causing me to moan in with pleasure. He continued with his ministrations and I began to grind against him. Suddenly he stopped and I couldn't help but whine. I could hear Sesshomaru chuckle and looked to see he was heading south. He slowly pulled my sweats down my legs and then rubbed his finger against my wet panty covered core. I moaned loudly and wrapped my fingers in his beautiful silver hair. He kissed my waist and he slowly pulled my panties completely off. His face moved lower and before I could object his licked my core up and down.

"Ahhh Sessh!" I felt embarrassed but I couldn't help call out his name. his tongue entered me slowly and his thumb rubbed against my clit while I thrashed and moaned. I almost wanted to scream but contained myself. I was getting so close I could hardly bare it but then his tongue and his thumb began moving faster I couldn't stop it.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled as I came to my climax.

Sesshomaru traveled up the length of my body and kissed me slowly and sensually. He explore the entirety of my mouth with his tongue.

I couldn't let Sesshomaru give me all the pleasure. I moved my hand down to his pants and rested it against his manhood. Sesshomaru pulled away from our intense kiss and groaned loudly. He looked at me with hooded eyes. I slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and moved my hand inside his boxers grabbing his length. Sesshomaru groaned even louder as I ran my hand up and down his manhood. He began bucking against my hand. I began to feel more confident and moved my hand even faster.

Sesshmaru grabbed my wrist and I looked at him confused. Did I do something wrong. He stood up off the bed and took off his boxers completely. My mouth dropped as I looked at his manhood he was huge! I could feel it earlier but seeing it was completely different. He chuckled and smirked while resting his self back on top of me. Using his arms to hold himself up. I unbuttoned his shirt and he watched me with his beautiful amber eyes. I moved his shirt off his shoulders and ran my hand down his abs causing them to quiver. His long silver hair was like a veil that kept us hidden from the world. He moved his mouth down to my ear lightly biting my ear lobe.

"Are you ready", he asked in a husky tone. I shook my head up and down. I could feel his tip against my entrance and he slowly pushed himself in. Once he got to my barrier he looked up at me and I smiled back at him. In one fast thrust he broke my barrier causing my eyes to water. He stopped moving and waited for me to adjust while kissing me. Once I got used to his size I moved against him causing him to groan my name. He began to move in and out and I met his thrusts. We moved in complete harmony. I pulled him into a deep kiss as we kept up our rhythm. I pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

"Sessh faster!" He filled my request. We both were so close . I began moving against him faster and then we both came while calling out each others names.

Sesshomaru rolled over and collapsed beside me pulling me against him.

I was so happy to be with the man I loved, "I love you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked into my eyes and then gave me a chaste kiss, "I love you too Rin."

My eyes began to close and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

"Sesshomaru Takhashi!" I raised my head to see Kaede standing beside my bed. Sesshomaru and I had nothing but a blanket covering our naked bodies.

I swore I saw fear in Sesshomaru's eyes. "What the hell are you doing with my granddaughter?" Needless to say we both got lectured and I wasn't allowed to see Sesshomaru for a week but slowly Kaede began to warm up to the idea of Sesshomaru and I as a couple.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang knocking out of my memories. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Kouga there waiting for me. We hugged each other and exchanged casualties. We made our way to his truck and were silent all the way to cemetery. When we got there we parted ways and agreed to meet back up at his truck.<p>

I sat down before my mother and father's graves which were right next to each other and smiled. "Hey mom, hey dad. It's been a while. I miss you guys. You know when our family and the Takhashi family use to come to the cemetery on Memorial Day Inuyasha and I always wondered why people talked to graves. Sesshomaru was the one that told us that people weren't talking to the graved they were talking to the actual people. He said it was like way to communicate with people who have moved on. I really hope he was right but I want you guys to know I'm happy and that I have a boyfriend finally! I bet you guys will be even more shocked to hear that's my boyfriend is Sesshomaru but maybe not his parents weren't surprised at all. I'm really happy to be with the man I love and I hope you both are happy together too. I love you.

I placed the bouquet of orchids on my mom's grave and the bouquet of lilies on my dad's. I turned my head to look back at their graves and blew both my parents a kiss.

Everything was going to be alright. I couldn't wait to get back to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Maybe an epilogue? What do you guys think?<p> 


	10. Epilogue

I looked up at the sky and was amazed by the radiance of the sun until I heard a cry. Apparently Chez was trying to be like momma and look up at the sun. I picked him up off his blanket and started rocking him trying to calm him. Kaede was coming over today to so the whole family could go visit mom and dad. I decided to have a little picnic with Chez over by the tree at the school I used to meet Inuyasha at until it was time for Kaede to come by.

As I looked down at our son I couldn't help but think about how Sesshomaru and I had been together for ten whole years now and everyday had been like a dream. I mean don't get me wrong we had our ups and downs but we were happy and we had a beautiful baby boy that was almost two now. I looked down at my son. He really was beautiful he was a carbon copy of his dad except for his innocent brown eyes they looked just like mine.

I was so mesmerized by Chez so when two hands covered my eyes I was a little startled. But right away I knew who it was his laugh gave it away. "Gosh Inuyasha are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?" He pulled his hands away and moved so he could sit in front of me and play with Chez. Inuyasha was sporting a little pout he reminded me of a puppy sometimes.

"How did you know it was me?" I laughed, I couldn't help it he just looked so upset.

"Inuyasha you have been my friend for years of course I knew it was you." He smiled back at me and then began tickling Chez which caused Chez to produce the cutest little giggle. "So… where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long best friend."

"Oh I don't know Rin running the company with that hard ass you call your husband."

"Hahaha Inuyasha very funny."

"Well its true he works me to the bone, I miss my fiancé!" I looked at Inuyasha with a bit of guilt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been working nonstop ever since Uncle Taisho gave them the company and while I did miss Sesshomaru a lot at least I had Chez. Kagome didn't have that, of course she had us but she must feel so lonely sometimes.

Before I could think any further I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked over to see it was Inuyasha's arm. "Rin don't give me that look I was just kidding while I do miss Kagome I am happy that Seshsomaru and I are running the company together. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. Besides I'm sure you miss Sesshomaru a lot too."

I smiled at him and he smiled back and have me a kiss on my forehead. "Well I better get home to see Kagome bye Rin, bye Chez."

I picked up Chez and helped him wave to his Uncle Inuyasha. Deciding that it was time to put down Chez for his nap I picked him up and we made our way home.

After putting down Chez for his nap I went down to the living room surprised to find a little old lady sitting in my house. It looked like she was busy reading.

Kaede looked up from her book and gave me a smile that warmed my heart, "I just let myself in sorry about that."

I shook my head and walked over to sit by Kaede, "It's fine let yourself in anytime Kaede your welcome here whenever. I looked over at the clock "Sesshomaru should be home soon and then we can go."

Speaking of the devil, before I could even open my mouth to say anything else to Kaede Sesshomaru walked in. "Well hello husband I was just talking about you."

Sesshomaru smirked and then came over and leaned over to kiss me but then he started sniffing. Here we go.

"Why the hell can I smell my brother on you Rin?" I decided to not even respond, I walked up the stairs to get Chez. "I'll be ready in a minute Kaede I just have to get Chez."

"Rin don't ignore me. Hello Kaede." I could hear Sesshomaru coming up the stairs behind me and I rolled my eyes. I was just about to open Chez's door when Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

I gave him a bored look and he looked a little more than upset with me. I sighed very loudly so that he could get the point that I wasn't even phased by his anger. "Look Sesshomaru we've been married for five years and you still get jealous of Inuyasha. It's a little ridiculous."

Sesshomaru calmed down a little bit and rested his forehead against mine, "I'm sorry Rin I'm just really tired from work."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was slow and nice it felt so good to kiss him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist and bit my lip lightly . I gasped and he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with mine. I pulled away from him knowing that we were leaving soon.

I gave a little smile, "Let's go wake up our son." I grabbed his hand and led him into Chez's room. Sesshomaru looked down at our son with adoration and I smiled up at him.

A lot of good and bad had happened over thee years but one thing I knew was that I had never been more happier and fulfilled with my life. I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
